


에너제틱

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daniel tidak berharap kalimat yang tertera di lengannya pertama kali adalah kalimat sekonyol‘jinjja jeongmal heol daebak wanjeon kamsahamnida’. Tunggu—apakah itu berarti teman jiwanya adalah orang konyol juga?





	에너제틱

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 season 2 adalah sebuah acara survival milik mnet. wanna one merupakan boyband beranggotakan 11 pemenang produce 101 season 2 yang sekarang bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. keduanya bukan kepunyaan saya. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** betaread by yeolbaeby. saya punya nazar bikin fanfic ongniel kalau ongniel debut bareng di wanna one. and here we go :”)

Kala pertama tulisan itu muncul di lenganmu, dahimu berkerut.

“... apa-apaan?”

Ibumu bercerita jika kata pertama yang tertulis di lengannya adalah potongan dari lagu Hey Jude. Sementara tulisan yang tertera di lengan ayahmu adalah potongan dari novel Kurt Vonnegut (secara kebetulan, ibumu tengah iseng membaca novel temannya keras-keras di saat yang sama). Kau membayangkan milikmu kelak adalah sesuatu yang menggetarkan dan artistik. Tulisan yang muncul di lenganmu kelak adalah sesuatu yang dapat dipamerkan. Apapun, selama bukan kata-kata yang mengerutkan kening seperti milikmu.

Sungguh. Manusia mana yang menyebutkan, _‘jinjja jeongmal heol daebak wanjeon kamsahamnida’_?

“Wah, tulisanmu sudah muncul?”

Dengan kelabakan, kau menyembunyikan lenganmu di bawah meja. Setengah merutuk karena kau tidak membawa jaket dan pakaianmu bukanlah pakaian lengan panjang. Jisung mengintip dari belakang tubuhmu, mencari-cari apa yang kau sembunyikan. Sayangnya tubuhmu lebih besar daripada tubuhnya, tak peduli seberapa sering Jisung berjinjit berusaha mengintip, tulisan di tanganmu tidak tergapai jangkauan matanya.

Tidak, tidak. Jika Jisung tahu sekonyol apa tulisan di lenganmu, kau bisa menjadi bahan olok-olok seumur hidup.

“Enggak kok, _Hyung_. Perasaanmu aja kali.”

Kau melihat Jisung bersungut-sungut dan menggumam, “Pelit. Daniel pelit.” Kau hanya tersenyum penuh apologi dan menjanjikan secangkir _bubble tea_ penebus dosa hari ini.

.

.

.

Kau bertemu dengannya satu bulan kemudian.

Kalian bernaung di universitas yang sama. Fakultas kalian gedungnya bersebelahan—fakultas kalian juga berbagi kantin. Jam makan siang adalah jam paling padat sekaligus jam paling pengap di kampus. Kursi-kursi kosong terisi dalam hitungan detik. Cepat cepat, kau mendapatkan sebuah bangku di hadapan seorang pemuda yang tengah mengerjakan tugas.

“Tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku duduk di sini?” tanyamu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup membuatmu turut duduk. Pesananmu datang dan kau memakan makananmu dengan lahap, tetapi pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas jurnalnya (dia sempat berkata, “Sori, _deadline_ nya sebentar lagi,” dengan ringisan, kau memaklumi). Matamu mengintip diam-diam. Jurusan kedokteran gigi. Kau tidak bertanya lagi—anak jurusan kedokteran gigi memang sibuk sekali.

Sampai makan siangmu berakhir pun kalian tidak bertukar kata. Ingin kau menyapa, sayangnya sebentar lagi kelasmu akan dimulai. Kau membayar makananmu dan pergi. Kembali ke kelasmu. Mata pelajaran yang paling menyusahkan akan segera dimulai.

 

 

 

 

Kepalamu yang masih pening berkat dihantam serangkaian istilah biokimia menoleh ketika melihat sosok familiar. Dia. Pemuda yang duduk di hadapanmu sebelumnya. Menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan dengan namamu di depannya. Kau teringat, catatanmu tertinggal.

“Namamu beneran Daniel?”

Dari semua pertanyaan yang dapat ditanyakannya, pemuda itu memilih menanyakan hal itu. Kau mendengus geli sebelum berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Alis pemuda itu terangkat. Kebingungan karena ia tidak merasa tengah melontarkan lelucon yang cukup lucu untuk membuatmu tertawa. Kau memang mudah sekali tertawa akan hal-hal remeh.

“Bukan.” Kau menggeleng setelahnya. Berdeham untuk meredam tawa. “Itu nama panggilan. Nama asliku Kang Euigeon.”

Ia mengangguk dengan kening berkerut, “Nama aslimu ribet banget.”

“Ayahku yang memberi saja tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.”

Ia tertawa kecil bersamamu. Tangannya terulur setelahnya, menunggu tanganmu untuk menyambut. Salam perkenalan biasa. Tapi mengapa kau merasa bahwa ini momen krusial dalam hidupmu? Kau menyambut uluran tangannya, menggenggamnya erat untuk berkenalan.

“Salam kenal ya, aku Ong Seongwoo.” Ia berkata sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan, “Ong, ya. Bukan Gong Seongwoo atau Hong Seongwoo. Jangan sampai salah.”

Orangnya ternyata unik. Berbeda jauh dari impresi awalnya. Serius dengan tugasnya.

“Salam kenal juga. Iya, iya. Ong bukan Gong atau Hong.” Kau mengerling jahil. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk seringai. Tampaknya dia puas, “Kayaknya bukan aku doang nih yang frustrasi selama dua puluh tahun.”

Ia menjulurkan lidah. “Kamu aja. Aku dua puluh satu. Kamu kalah, satu kosong.”

Kau kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih lepas kendali. Ulu hatimu mulai nyeri, tapi ada yang membuncah di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan mendadak. Kebiasaan burukmu, kau tidak pernah membawa payung.

Kau sudah berdiri di bawah teras gedung fakultas selama setengah jam, tetapi tidak ada tanda hujan hendak meluangkan waktu sejenak memberi jalan. Di tanganmu ada kertas-kertas _handout_ diktat-diktat kelas, terlalu riskan untuk berlari menembus hujan. Biasanya kau membawa motor, tetapi motormu masih direparasi di bengkel. Di antara deru hujan kau teringat akan omelan ibumu sehari-hari untuk selalu membawa payung ke manapun.

Yang tidak pernah kau lakukan karena membawa payung membuatmu merasa centil. Dan itu geli.

Hanya kau sendiri yang masih berdiri. Langit-langit semakin gelap. Kau memeriksa jam tangan, sudah senja. Malam sebentar lagi akan tiba dan hujan masih lebat. Untungnya, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depanmu. Bukan mobil mewah, mobil kecil khas mahasiswa. Pengemudinya keluar dengan membawa payung, berjalan menembus hujan menghampirimu. Kau kenal sangat wajah itu.

Itu wajah Seongwoo. Tersenyum.

“Daniel? Masuk ke mobil, yuk.”

Dan ia menawarkan tumpangan dengan sukarela.

“Enggak apa, kok, Seongwoo- _hyung_. Apartemenku dekat.”

“Justru karena dekat, biar kuantar.” Seongwoo tetap bersikukuh. Tangannya sekarang meraih pergelangan tanganmu. Tangannya yang dingin dan basah berkat terpaan air hujan. Sekalipun ia memakai payung, hujan masih punya cara untuk membuat celananya basah. “Masuk aja. Daripada hujan-hujanan, kan? Ini juga udah mau malam.”

Dan akhirnya kau menuruti permintaannya.

 

 

 

Sejak saat itu, Seongwoo sering menjemputmu pulang dari kampus. Alasannya karena kebetulan melintas. Namun, kau dapat mengetahui bahwa ia sengaja. Kau tidak keberatan (terlebih Seongwoo orangnya bersikeras sekali), Seongwoo juga termasuk pengendara yang berhati-hati nan lihai, menciptakan rasa aman bagi para penumpangnya. Tidak jarang ia mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat yang disukainya.

Lagipula perjalananmu dengannya tidaklah membosankan. Seongwoo sering bercerita, nyaman diajak mengobrol tentang apapun—mulai dari  _pop culture_ hingga kejadian sehari-hari. Pemuda itu sering melucu, sering membuatmu terpingkal hingga sakit perut. Katanya, ia senang membuat orang lain tertawa, dia paling sedih jika orang lain menganggapnya tidak lucu (sekaligus membuatmu berpikir, pemuda itu ingin menjadi pelawak atau dokter gigi?). Ia juga mengenalmu—kau paling benci serangga, kau dulu anak _b-boy_ sebelum kau kuliah, kau pernah tinggal di Amerika—yang menjelaskan mengapa kau mendapatkan nama Daniel sebagai nama barat.

Pertemuan kalian hanyalah di mobil, obrolan kalian hanyalah obrolan kecil, tapi banyak sekali hal-hal yang saling kalian ketahui.

Tanpa kau sadari, hubungan kalian perlahan bergeser, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

.

.

.

 “Aku sebenarnya penasaran.”

Seongwoo berkata. Alismu terangkat keheranan. “Ya?”

“Kamu enggak kepanasan apa pakai jaket atau kaos lengan panjang terus?”

Tawamu kemudian keluar tanpa bisa kau tahan. Bukan karena kau menganggap itu lucu, melainkan karena pertanyaan yang keluar terlalu mendadak dan terlalu tak terduga.

“Itu _doang_ , _Hyung_?”

Seongwoo mengerjap dan mengangguk, “Kenapa? Kamu punya tato memalukan? Hasil taruhan gitu?”

“Bukan tato tapi—“

Perkataanmu dipotong oleh jentikan jari.

“Oh, oh! Tulisan dari _soulmate_?”

Kau terdiam. Itu memang benar. Apa yang tersembunyi di balik lengan panjangmu adalah perkataan teman jiwamu waktu itu. Perkataan konyol itu. Dan memperlihatkan kekonyolan ini pada Seongwoo? Tidak, tidak. Kau belum mau menjadi bulan-bulanan Seongwoo seumur hidup. Karena itulah, tanganmu kau sembunyikan di balik tubuh. Reaksi defensifmu.

“Aku kepo. Bagi lihat dong.”

“Enggak.”

“Ayolaaah.”

Kau menggeleng keras. Bibir Seongwoo mengerucut.

“Nanti kukasih lihat punyaku juga. Aku belum pernah loh, memperlihatkan punyaku ke siapapun. Ya? Ya?”

Ah, ya. Tentu saja Seongwoo juga punya tulisan milik teman jiwanya sendiri. Usianya sudah dua puluh satu, sudah cukup tua untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Mungkin tulisan milik Seongwoo lebih bagus dibandingkan miliknya. Mungkin tulisan milik Seongwoo bukanlah kata-kata yang pernah keluar dari mulutmu—ah, bukan mungkin, melainkan pasti.

Manusia di dunia ini ada banyak, hei. Belum lagi, kau seorang laki-laki. Berapa besar probabilitasmu menjadi teman jiwanya?

Kau tidak yakin kau sanggup melihat tulisan _soulmate_ milik Seongwoo.

.

.

.

“Taraa! Selamat datang di apartemenku!”

Ini kali pertama kau menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Seongwoo, tetapi semuanya terasa nyaman. Apartemen Seongwoo cukup berantakan—dengan kertas koran dan serpihan-serpihan gips yang masih berserakan. Masih ada artikulator dengan model gigi tertanam di dalamnya. Mangkuk karet dan spatula plastiknya dikotori gips yang telah mengeras. Kau mengerenyit melihatnya.

“... _Hyung_ itu kuliah kedokteran atau kuliah pertukangan?”

“Aku pun bertanya-tanya lulus nanti aku bakal jadi dokter gigi atau tukang.”

Kau terkikik karenanya, “Seongwoo _-hyung_ lebih pantas jadi pelawak.”

“Sayangnya ayahku lebih butuh penerus _dental chair_ nya daripada seorang pelawak.”

Kau tertawa. Seongwoo pun demikian. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, hendak mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk sang tamu.

“Sori berantakan. Semalam aku mengejar tugas praktikum.” Ia menyahut dari dapur, “Duduk aja di manapun kamu mau.”

Tempat dudukmu adalah sofa (setidaknya lebih bersih dibandingkan lantai dan meja). Seongwoo datang beberapa menit kemudian dengan setoples makanan ringan dan dua kaleng minuman soda.

 

 

 

Kau tidak ingat kapan kau tertidur, tapi kau terbangun dengan Seongwoo di sisi. Peralatan kuliah pemuda itu sudah digusur, sisa-sisa gips sudah dibersihkan. Kasur digelar di depan televisi dan bantal diletakkan untuk membuat nyaman. Kau baru ingat, kalian berdua menonton bersama. Televisi telah dimatikan. Selimut membungkus tubuhmu. Lampu diganti dengan lampu tidur. Dan kau merasakan Seongwoo terlelap.

Nyaman. Aman.

Kau beringsut, melihat pemuda itu. Seongwoo tampan—siapapun yang melihatnya akan berkata bahwa ia tampan. Parasnya sempurna tanpa cela. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuhmu, namun proporsional. Ia juga cerdas, berbakat, ramah, humoris, dan—menyenangkan. Siapapun yang menjadi teman jiwa Seongwoo adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

Orang itu bukan kau.

Dadamu terasa sesak memikirkannya.

Tanganmu terulur. Entah dorongan apa, jemarimu mengelus lembut pipinya. Seongwoo masih terlelap, terbius mimpi indah. Ingin kau mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya tapi—kau itu _siapa_? Kau hanya temannya. Kau laki-laki sepertinya. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya mencium laki-laki, itu yang sering kau dengar.

Sebagai gantinya, kau menghela napas dan berbalik ke arah lain. Matamu kembali dipejamkan, mencoba kembali terlelap.

Sayangnya jantungmu berdegup begitu cepat sampai kau tidak bisa tidur nyaris satu jam.

.

.

.

Ong Seongwoo telah memasuki hidupmu.

Tangannya mengatur bantal-bantal yang berjatuhan, pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan, membuka tirai dan jendela. Membiarkan sinar mentari yang hangat masuk ke dalam. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menghiasi dinding dan mengganti perabot-perabot usang. Membuat hidupmu terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Tidak sulit menemukan kalian duduk berdua di kafe yang sama. Menceritakan hal-hal acak sampai kalian berdua tergelak. Tidak sulit menemukan kalian berada di dalam kendaraan yang sama. Tidak sulit menemukan kalian berjalan-jalan di tempat yang sama. Tanganmu seringkali mencuri genggam tangannya (tangan Seongwoo kasar, sedikit lebih kasar daripada tanganmu, tapi dalam genggamanmu tangannya nyaris tenggelam). Seongwoo tidak pernah melontarkan keberatan. Tidak sama sekali.

Awalnya kau tidak pernah berpikir dapat akrab dengan orang seperti Seongwoo.

Sekarang kau tidak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Seongwoo.

 

(dan kau mencoba melupakan fakta akan teman jiwa, mencoba menikmati momen-momen bahagia yang ada.)

.

.

.

Suasana di kantin tengah lengang. Kau memainkan sedotan di gelasmu. Seongwoo menelpon seseorang, katanya narasumber untuk lomba karya ilmiah. Diskusinya tampak serius sekali, kau tak sampai hati untuk menginterupsi.

“ _—jinjja jeongmal heol daebak wanjeon kamsahamnida._ Selamat siang. _”_

Sampai ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat kedua matamu terbelalak.

Itu kan—

 

—kata-kata yang ada di lenganmu?

 

“Itu—“

Kau bertanya ketika Seongwoo memutuskan sambungan ponselnya. Sedotan di gelasmu terangkat, menunjuk ke arah Seongwoo saat kau bertanya. Reaksimu setara dengan baru saja menemukan hal aneh yang mustahil didengar.

“Kenapa?”

Seongwoo keheranan, jelas. Tapi kau perlu pembuktian. Pembuktian bahwa yang kau dengar bukanlah delusi. Pembuktian bahwa telingamu tidak perlu dibersihkan lagi.

“Coba ulangi kata-katamu, _Hyung_.”

“ _Jinjja jeongmal heol daebak wanjeon kamsahamnida._ ” Seongwoo mengulanginya lamat-lamat. Membuatmu semakin tercekat. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresimu karena itulah ia bertanya, “Kenapa?”

Persis. Persis dengan tulisanmu.

“Jadi ini—“

Kau menggulung lengan jaketmu hingga siku. Memperlihatkan tulisan tanda teman jiwamu padanya. Persis dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Seongwoo. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk membacanya, sebelum tercekat setelahnya. Ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda denganmu sebelumnya. Ekspresi penuh keterkejutan.

“Tunggu, itu berarti—“

Seongwoo pun menggulung kausnya, hingga sampai bahu. Diperlihatkannya tulisan tanda teman jiwa yang ada di lengan atasnya. Tulisan, _‘Gimana ini gimana ini gimana ini’_ , terlihat dengan huruf yang tidak begitu besar.

Kau tertawa terbahak. Itu—kata-katamu yang tak kalah memalukan. Setiap kali kau menemukan serangga, kau mengucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tanda bahwa kau ketakutan dan kebingungan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa tanda teman jiwa kalian sama konyolnya?

“Itu memang punyaku.”

Senyumnya lebar—senyum terindah yang pernah kau lihat. Senyummu tak kalah lebar hingga matamu menyipit karenanya. Bukan hanya senyum bahagia. Senyummu adalah kelegaan.

Teman jiwa Seongwoo bukanlah orang lain nun jauh di sana. Melainkan dirimu yang tidak kau sangka.

.

.

.

“Kupikir tahun depan sebaiknya kita tinggal bersama.”

Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian itu (yang berarti, sudah empat bulan kalian memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan). Kau mengucapkannya ketika malam telah larut. Seongwoo menginap di apartemenmu malam ini, menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbincang dan minum. Suasana malam itu teramat damai, hatimu tentram.

Lebih tentram ketika bersama Seongwoo.

“Boleh juga.” Pemuda itu beringsut, menegakan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di sofa. “Aku masih lama di Seoul. Masih ada kerja praktek dan masih mau magang. Kau belum mau cepat-cepat pulang ke Busan, kan?”

Mendengar perkataan itu membuatmu menggeleng. Masih bersandar di sofa. Masih terlalu nyaman. “Enggak lah. _Hyung_ saja masih lama, apalagi aku?”

“Oke, kita harus sewa apartemen yang lebih besar, kalau begitu.”

“Apartemen Seongwoo _-hyung_ cukup besar kok.”

“Tapi kamu makan tempat, Daniel.”

Kau tertawa geli karenanya. Begitupun dirinya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, kalian berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan sampai kau memecahnya.

“Sejujurnya, ketika tanda itu muncul, aku malu.” Kau berkata. Kau mengakuinya. Saat itu sangat memalukan. “Serius, _Hyung_. Kata-katamu konyol sekali.” Seongwoo tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Tawa tanda ia sadar diri dan tak keberatan. Kau terkikik sebelum tersenyum lebar. “Tapi aku senang karena itu kata-katamu. Bukan orang lain.”

Kali ini, gilirannya yang berkata, “Aku juga.” Tawanya kali ini teredam. Matanya memandang jauh. “Dulu kukira, _soulmate_ ku adalah perempuan penakut dan gugupan. Tapi ternyata itu kau. Dan kurasa itu hal baik.”

“Akupun begitu.”

Ia bersandar kemudian, bersandar di pundakmu. Pandangannya masih memandang jauh sebelum ia menoleh ke arahmu. Menatapmu seakan ada bintang bersinar di matamu. Senyum kecilnya terpeta, senyum lembut namun serius.

“Kita akan menghadapi hal-hal berat di masa depan, Daniel. Dari keluarga dan masyarakat. Kau tahu pandangan mereka pada _gay_ bagaimana. Persiapkan dirimu.”

Kau mengangguk setuju, “Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Seperti lagu Westlife.”

_“It’s us against the world.”_

Seongwoo bernyanyi. Kau balas menyanyi. Hatimu lebih lepas sekarang. Lepas dan tenang.

_“You and me against them all.”_

Dunia memang masih kejam terhadap kalian. Tapi, hei, jika kalian tidak mencoba melangkah, bagaimana kalian hendak maju ke depan? Kau tahu itu. Dia pun begitu. Sadar bahwa posisi kalian saat ini adalah kalian berdua melawan dunia—yang anehnya, tidak terasa begitu mengerikan.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama kalian bersama.

.

.

.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  _jinjja jeongmal heol daebak wanjeon kamsahamida_ = kalimat yang diucapkan ong di pd101. artinya: _i'm really, really, really, really, really thankful_ (sengaja tidak ditranslit di dalam fanficnya karena saya pikir it's funnier in korean)
> 
> if you want to talk with me, just kindly hit @jigglyhoonpuff on twitter. thankies!


End file.
